Lluvia de otoño
by arquimedes
Summary: Una tarde otoñal y lluviosa, Akane está refugiada en un edificio porque llueve demasiado y no tiene paraguas... ¿Vendrá alguien a buscarla? ONESHOT, ¡Espero que os guste!


_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

**Lluvia de otoño**

Akane estaba refugiada debajo de un edificio de la intensa lluvia que caía en Nerima aquella tarde de 28 de octubre. Había ido a la biblioteca a por unos libros que necesitaba para un trabajo en la universidad. Ranma le había advertido del peligro de que lloviera, pero ella no le había hecho caso.

"Soy idiota, cuando vuelva a casa Ranma se reirá de mí, debería haberlo escuchado..." – pensaba Akane mientras observaba como la gente corría protegida por sus paraguas. Ella no tenía uno, y llovía demasiado para arriesgarse a ir al Dojo andando, así que esperaba a que la lluvia parase un poco.

Akane no odiaba la lluvia, justo al contrario. Le gustaba ver como las luces de colores de las farolas, los semáforos, los coches... Se reflejaban en la acera como si ésta fuera un espejo, gracias a la fina película líquida que cubría las baldosas. Le gustaba el sonido de los coches al deslizarse por la calzada mojada, le gustaba el olor que quedaba en el ambiente después de una buena lluvia.

Cuando estaba en casa, Akane amaba quedarse sentarse en su escritorio mirando como la lluvia caía a través de su ventana, como las pequeñas gotas resbalaban por el frío vidrio. Ella seguía el camino que trazaban las gotitas con el dedo, y reía cuando dos se juntaban para formar una más grande. Ranma muchas veces decía que parecía una niña cuando hacía eso, pero lo cierto es que en el fondo el chico lo encontraba un gesto muy cuco.

--

Hacía ya media hora que Akane estaba refugiada, y no había parado de llover. Miró su reloj: las ocho de la tarde. Estaba anocheciendo, y temía que se quedara allí, sin poder ir a su casa. Además, no tenía móvil para llamar al Dojo...

Tenía los pies entumecidos por el frío, y el pelo ligeramente mojado. La punta de su nariz había cogido un gracioso color rojo. Se abrochó más la chaqueta y se frotó las manos, en un intento por darse calor.

¿Vendría alguien a buscarla?

--

Sí. A los cinco minutos Akane reconoció a lo lejos la inconfundible camisa roja de su prometido, que debajo de un paraguas corría hacia ella. No tardó en llegar, y mientras respiraba agitadamente producto del esfuerzo, Akane se permitió el lujo de recorrerlo con la mirada. Aquellos ojos de un azul profundo con toques grises, que parecían las olas de un mar embravecido, aquella piel morena, aquellos labios que tanto le apetecía probar... Como la larga trenza de cabello azabache caía por su espalda, los desarrollados músculos que se le marcaban en la camiseta... Ranma era increíblemente atractivo, y se alegraba de que estuvieran prometidos.

- Te lo dije, tonta... – la regañó "en broma" Ranma, mientras daba un toquecito cariñoso en la roja nariz de su prometida.

- Ya, ya lo sé... – dijo Akane en tono cansado – No quiero que me metas la bronca, venga, dame el paraguas que los libros pesan mucho y quiero descansar un poco. Además, estoy helada.

- Bueno, sólo he traído uno... – dijo Ranma con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

- Ah... – la chica también se sonrojó, y calló unos segundos – Pues venga, vamos.

Se metieron los dos debajo del diminuto paraguas, que sujetaba Ranma, con Akane a su lado.

- Podrías haber pedido a alguien que te dejara el móvil para llamar a casa...

- Sí, pero no lo hice, ¿Sabes por qué?

- No, dime.

- Bueno... – Akane dejó de mirar al suelo para admirar los preciosos zafiros que su prometido tenía por ojos – Sabría que tú vendrías a buscarme, como es costumbre – no pudo reprimir una sonrisa tímida.

- Y como haré siempre, Akane, y como haré siempre... No te preocupes, siempre estaré ahí para llevarte un paraguas, para lo que sea. Siempre estaré contigo.

A Akane oír eso de Ranma la emocionó, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico de la trenza mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura. Ranma sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Y así, debajo del paraguas que los protegía del exterior, en su micromundo, en donde sólo estaban ellos dos, continuaron andando tranquilamente, mientras Akane abrazaba fuertemente a su prometido y este la resguardaba de la lluvia.

--

La fina película de agua que cubría las baldosas seguía reflejando las luces de la calle, pero ahora también una pareja enamorada que paseaba debajo de la lluvia.

**Ranma y Akane**.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**  
Sí, tengo otra historia... El capítulo siguiente está en camino, pero estoy llena de exámenes y me es muy difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir.

Sin embargo, hoy en mi ciudad ha llovido mucho, y mientras iba debajo de mi paraguas se me ha ocurrido esta historia, un oneshot que creo que es bastante tierno :-)  

He pensado: "Tengo que escribirlo hoy porque sino abandonaré la idea", así que aquí lo tenéis.  
El otoño es mi estación favorita y me encantan los días lluviosos como el de hoy, en los que te quedarías en casa admirando como la lluvia resbala por la ventana, con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos...

Bueno, no me enrollo más que eso parece la Biblia XD Espero que os guste, besos a tods y gracias por leer.

¡Nos vemos en "Alzheimer"!


End file.
